Reba Silo Walltalker
Reba Silo Walltalker is the former leader of the MPOOE, a member of the Walltalker family through adoption, and the main antagonist once misunderstood in The Man Who Talked to the Wall. Biography Early life Reba Silo Walltalker was born in 1997. From the start, she was not treated well at home. At school, and the same as Lerner Chanse, she founded the MPOOE Club. She would find an enemy in Lerner, after she refused to join the MPOOEs. Eventually her parents threw her out for good, assigning robots to raise her instead. Her robots found a fancy house for them to live in. Reba lived there in surprising comfort, but she still felt lonely. At some point, Reba came into the possession of the famed lightning cuffs, a vintage device that allowed the user to cast lightning, laser beams, and other attacks. Upon realizing its true nature, Reba began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. Stealing the Wall On a Friday night in 2015, Reba Silo kidnapped the wall, leaving behind an ominous gap where the wall once was. The kidnapping left no other signs of a struggle. It was later revealed that the wall was held prisoner on the west coast of Nebraska. He was tortured by Reba for information regarding a struggle from his owners. Hoping to keep his owners safe, the wall lied to her, telling her that the Walltalkers hated him and would not come this far to locate him. After sending a link through Roy’s mind that revealed the Walltalkers were searching for the wall, Reba rounded on the wall for an explanation. Clash With The Walltalkers After this, Reba hijacked the Walltalkers’ GPS, then paid a squad of police to arrest them and bring them to her alive. However, the Walltalkers escaped and went to her house. Roy Walltalker rang the bell. Reba peered through the peephole, then turned to leave. Roy rapped on the knocker; this time, Reba answered the door. Roy immediately asked if she had stolen the Wall, although he already knew she had. Reba lied, denying any involvement. She allowed them to leave afterward. The Walltalkers started down the road for their car, but Roy heard the Wall calling for help, and rallied Janice to break into Reba’s house. However, they were discovered by a robot patrol inside a multi-purpose turbolift. After rounding a corner, Roy and Janice noticed the robots Reba had sent to find them, and hid in the same turbolift. Reba noticed them, but chose not to hint this at the time. Janice was able to transport herself and Roy through a small portal which jettisoned them upstairs. From there, they quickly found two massive doors at the end of a hall. After walking over, Roy tapped the door handle, and the doors opened automatically. They both stepped inside. It was in the room that they found the wall tied up. They freed it and rushed downstairs under Reba’s survelliance. Once in range, she slammed an enormous net on them, trapping them temporarily. Robots surrounded the rescue party as Reba confronted them. Twirling a sword, Reba stood at the center. Janice began to tremble. Utilizing a special gadget, Roy reached for a sword and used it to cut down the net, freeing the Walltalkers. As Janice and the Wall engaged the robots, Roy struck out at Reba, only to have his blow intercepted. Roy and Reba then began to duel atop the dais, with neither of them able to gain any sort of advantage for a certain time. After a time, Roy suddenly intensified his attack, forcing a surprised Reba to the head of the stairs. Taking advantage of Reba’s position, Roy kicked her in the chest, sending the girl careening down the stairs to land in a heap on the floor below. Seeing the power of Roy’s anger, Reba regained her feet for a more serious confrontation. However, Roy calmed himself and put his sword away, not wishing to kill a child for stealing. He told Reba this, but was rebuffed. Reba ascended the staircase towards her quarry. Reaching him, Reba immediately attacked, forcing Roy to fight back. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Roy leaped away from Reba into the center of a data pod in the room. Reba slashed at Roy, but the young man backflipped onto a catwalk behind him. Safely away from Reba, Roy attempted to sway his enemy from the dark side, telling Reba she was unstable and questioning her motives. However, Reba denied this and asserted that if Roy would not fight, he would die. Reba then hurled her sword at Roy. Roy managed to duck quickly enough to avoid his opponent’s bladed weapon, but the sword sheared through several of the catwalk’s support struts, weakening the section where Roy was standing. As the gantry fell, Roy slid down it and directly into a net. Reba strode down the stairs to where Roy had fallen, drawing her reclaimed weapon. As Reba reached the entry to the underside of the dais, she proceeded to handcuff Roy. She then took him and Janice to the Slide Room. In the Slide Room, Reba tied the Walltalkers to a sled and was about to send them downhill into a deep ravine when the wall arrived with a robot soldier he had forced information from. The robot immediately put its hands up in apology. The Wall threatened her, and pretended to advance on her in hopes for the truth. Reba immediately revealed that she wasOverjoyed, Reba quickly repented the errors of her ways. However, she accidentally bumped into the control panel, accidentally sending the sled with Roy and Janice on its fateful course in the process. As the wall looked on with concern, Reba immediately dove after the sled. The doomed robot turned on the alarm, and the other robots arrived and intervened in the following chase. However, the tables turned when Roy used his pocketknife to free him and his wife and hook onto a lightning rod, diverting the sled’s course and stopping it in its tracks. This left Reba alone racing toward the ravine. Janice immediately rallied the robots to rescue her from her doom, and joined them in saving Reba. Meanwhile, Reba neared the edge of the roof, and immediately accepted her death. However, as she fell, Janice and the robots caught her, bracing her above the ravine. However, this left them all dangling off the edge of the ravine. Luckily, Roy was able to get help. A friendly local helped them get to the top of the roof, putting the skirmish to an end. Adoption Together, Reba and the Walltalkers climbed back up the slide. There, Janice agreed to adopt her despite the thievery she had committed. Reba accepted, and they went home through a slide leading directly to Provo. After they arrived at the bottom of the slide, they rode the Walltalker car home. When they arrived, Janice gave Reba a tour, while Roy reinstalled the Wall to its socket. Janice and Reba then went to watch TV together, and Janice revealed that she was unemployed and there was much time she could spend with Reba. Roy always returned from work as an anatomy scientist at 6 o’clock in the evening. Reba stayed home with her new mother, Janice, and they played together and just hung out for several weeks. Reba also received a call from her robots, who asked what they would do without her. Reba reminded them of her original parents and she told them to rejoin them and tell them she had been adopted. Later on, Roy and Janice Walltalker declared Reba needed to go to school and finish her education. Thanks to the robots’ training of her, Reba was also able to skip four grades when this happened, immediately advancing to the twelfth grade two months after her adoption. She was generally liked by the other students, thanks to her change of heart. Interrogation by Charity In August, a few months after her adoption, Reba Walltalker was interrogated in her home by Charity Hirz, who was searching for the lightning cuffs for herself. It was only during the confrontation in the Walltalker house that Charity learned Mykew Hadeline had claimed the cuffs long ago. Reba showed no fear during this confrontation, taunting Charity and laughing at her desire for the cuffs. However, Charity still managed to acquire the information she required by pressuring Reba with her newly acquired sword and forceful tones, and as such left Reba to her business. Soon after, Charity would acquire the cuffs. Police career At some point, Roy became a police officer and so did Janice. However, when they were ultimately shunned things changed dramatically. At home, things were tense, especially between her and the recently-adopted robot Binoculars. Because of Roy being in his “not-allowed-to-police” rut for the past few years, the family has moved around several times. Because of these factors (along with Reba being at puberty age), she has become increasingly insecure. And with Binoculars dealing with the family issues by constantly teasing her, Reba also has somewhat of a temper on her. When Roy went away on a “business trip”, things started to greatly improve at the Walltalker household, with Roy being a better father to his adopted kids, hanging out with Binoculars and Reba more and taking better care of Jackson. After two months of the new Roy, Reba and Binoculars discovered Janice getting ready to go out for the night while packing enhanced police uniforms. After the two of them discover the extraordinary properties of the uniforms designed for them, Binoculars attempted to stow away, and Reba followed. Before she could find him and drag him home, however, Janice closed the doors and took off, forcing them to hide, but not before calling on her friend to watch Jackson for the night. Janice had left to find their father. Shortly after they were discovered by Janice, the plane was attacked by Suzie’s laserfire, and Janice was forced to throw an artificial shield around her children (one of the many properties of the uniforms), shielding them just as the lasers destroyed the plane. Janice and the others set up a camp and Janice gave them their uniforms. Then Janice left the kids to find Roy. However, Binoculars departed to find his mother. Reba angrily followed him right into Suzie’s fortress. They ran into trouble when she got stuck in a shallow shaft and Binoculars got caught in a door while hiding from some of Suzie’s security guards. They managed to defeat several guards. Janice then sent them back to the cave. However, when they were almost there, they saw a rocket emerge from the cave and up a volcano. Suzie had launched a Rocket carrying the highly capable battle robot - the Basketball v.10 - to the city of Provo. They chose not to enter the flaming cave, and were instead forced to sleep on the jungle floor. However, Suzie’s henchmen discovered the children - subsequently pursuing them across her island base. As several guards engaged Binoculars, who had stolen a vehicle to escape in, Reba attacked one of the men with a large stick. She dove into a shallow lake, but the guard saw her and pointed his gun, preparing to shoot her, but Binoculars stopped the soldier from killing Reba, who in return saved him from yet another henchman. After dispatching security, she and Binoculars rode the vehicle in search of their parents. After finding them, another wave of henchmen found and attacked them. During the fight, Reba hurled a grenade at an aircraft to destroy it. Though the guards were quickly overpowered, Suzie captured the entire family. Once imprisoned, Reba used a lock pick she had hidden to break her bonds and made for a nearby computer terminal where she easily freed her family. End of the Basketball prototype The family eventually raced back to the town with help from Mr. Reno Tutu who turned against Suzie and helped them. When her parents shared some moments together, Reba realized that the Basketball’s claw was pointing at their van and crushed it, but Reba and Binoculars managed to run at the time. When they were running, the robot’s claw nearly hit them, separating Reba and Binoculars from their parents. The Basketball attacked again, but Binoculars defended himself and Reba with a shield. The Basketball went mad and punched Binoculars’ shield several times until it dropped its body entirely to Binoculars’ shield, crushing it and hit him straight on his head, knocking him unconscious. Before the Basketball could kill Reba, however, Roy fired a grenade, tearing off one of its arms. Meanwhile, Binoculars recuperated very quickly. After Janice caused the robot to trip, Reba acquired the remote used by Suzie to control it. After a drawn-out fight, the family waited as the Basketball approached. Reba remained with Janice and Binoculars and remained by her side when Roy finally pierced the Basketball’s shell. The Walltalkers returned home, where they found Suzie was attempting to abduct Jackson. After Suzie attempted to jet into her plane, Reba leaped upward and used her jetpack to intercept Suzie, who had already been bitten in the hand by Jackson. Reba and Suzie began fighting until Jackson fell from Suzie’s hands and Reba had to rescue him. Afterwards, they were able to stop Suzie from finishing her task and the evildoer was apparently dispatched by a missile. Physical description Reba Silo Walltalker was tall, overweight, and hardly had any muscle at all. She was almost always seen in the same long-sleeved blue-and-pink sweater or a hooded black cloak. In the cloak, she sometimes let herself open, revealing her bra and underwear shorts underneath. She had light brown hair done up in pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. Personality and traits Reba Silo was intelligent, calculating, and unpredictable. She had a considerably solemn demeanor about her. Although several people knew Reba was wicked, she used her deception tactics perfectly on those who did not yet know. Despite her actions, Reba apparently believed she was doing what was good for her victims. She believed her actions before she was thrown out were necessary, and viewed her parents as “old fools” after the robots took command of her. In addition, she also made it clear at one point that, while she did kill when she felt it needed to be done, she did not take amusement at it or do it blatantly. In addition, by the time of the Skirmish at Reba’s Quarters, she also strongly believed that her life would never change, and that she was irredeemable. Shortly after her adoption by Janice Walltalker, however, she admitted that Roy was indeed right about her still having good in her. In the end, Reba broke away from the dark side, becoming whole once again. After her adoption, Reba had a change of heart, becoming much more social and considerate. She still maintained her rebellious side, however, and she seemed to be insensitive to the feelings of people she saw as different from her. As she began to embrace puberty, she also experienced the normal emotional instability with it. However, she eventually became just as calm and secure as ever before. Relationships Janice Walltalker Janice assisted Roy in tracking down and stealing back the Wall from Reba, though neither of them knew it was her they were working against. Janice first learned about Reba when Roy had a vision about her. They first met in Reba’s house, where they found the Wall. Although Janice hated Reba, she did not think she deserved to die for her thievery. She even rescued her, and after learning of her lineage, accepted her reason for stealing the Wall and adopted her. Afterwards, they were on much better terms. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall'' *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Reformed characters Category:Fobbles Category:Females Category:1990s births Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroines Category:Underweight characters Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Anti-villains Category:D.I.T. characters